1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to terminal shields, and more particularly, to a terminal shields and optical assemblies including a terminal shield.
2. Technical Background
Conventional optical terminal devices are known to house optical components including interconnections between optical fibers. Such conventional devices are frequently suspended from a support cable and are effective to protect the housed optical components from debris and outside weather conditions. However, conventional devices may fail to include structure sufficient to prevent damage caused by animals such as birds and rodents. Without such protection, animals may damage the outer housing and/or sensitive optical components within the optical terminal device.